


Bunny hop

by Mellow_Park



Series: Our Story [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: Soobin is really nervous about kissing Yeonjun but it's easier than he thought.(Rated Teen and up because Beomgyu smoking weed is mentioned. It had no baring on the story though)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Our Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	Bunny hop

**Author's Note:**

> They're whipped. That's it, that's the story. 
> 
> Also, there's a reference to Beomgyu smoking weed for like, three sentences. I'm thinking of setting up a side story for that? Comment of you're interested in Beomgyus love life lol

"Beomgyu, I need your help" 

Any day that begins with those words is automatically doomed and meant to be forgotten as soon as midnight strikes but right now Soobin has no other choice but to rely on his roommate and dongsaeng. 

Let me explain. Soobin has been going on dates with Yeonjun pretty much every Sunday for the past month now and they made their relationships official about two weeks ago, when Yeonjun had gifted him a beautifully silver bracelet with a sun pendant because 'you light up my life', how Cute is that? Their relationship has been great so far, they text regularly, hold hands, talk about all kinds of things and Soobin feels comfortable. It's nice to have someone who he can rely on, someone who will listen. 

Dating Choi Yeonjun is like a dream honestly. He bought him flowers on their last date, a Small bouquet of greenery, tiny buttercups and vibrant lavender because Soobin had mentioned how much he dislikes roses. They go out for spicy food even though Yeonjun can't take the heat and do things like karaoke or cafe dates instead of walking around because Soobin is lazy. Yeonjun is absolutely attentive and giving and just perfect. 

He's so nice that Soobin feels guilty. This is where Beomgyu comes into play. 

While their relationship has been great on an emotional level, they're barely past hand holding on a physical base. It doesn't bother Soobin, he likes holding Yeonjuns hand and the warmth of occasional hugs, but he can literally feel how the older looks at his butt or his lips. It's flattering, sure, being wanted, but Soobin has never been wanted like that before. He's not even sure if he wants to be wanted like that by a guy. He likes Yeonjun a lot but he's not sure if there's any tension between them. Beomgyu is the only friend Soobin has who ever experimented in that area. 

"What do need?" Said friend was currently lounging on their shared couch, eating Soobins chips while watching Netflix and making a mess but it's fine. Soobin can just clean up later and make Beomgyu buy him new snacks. 

"So you know how I've been close with Yeonjun hyung from my English lit class lately?" Beomgyu has seen him panic over his outfit one time too often to not know about his relationship. 

"Well, uhm, we're dating, sorta, it's really new, but I'm not sure how to... You know?" If anything the younger looks confused, abandoning Netflix in favor of giving Soobin the best deadpan look he's seen in weeks. 

"Look hyung, good for you, but I can't help you if you can't tell me the problem. I'm not God, I can't read your mind and if you can't say it yourself it's not that big of a deal" And he's right, as he is often, but that doesn't mean Soobin can't blush pink and regret his life decisions.

"The problem is that- I'm dating a guy. And I don't regret it, he's cute, I like Yeonjun hyung lots! I want to hug him and go on dates with him but I don't know if I want to like, kiss him or anything in that direction" That got Beomgyus interest, now going as far as to sit up to make space for Soobin on the couch. 

"The whole being Bi thing is new for me. I never even kissed a girl Beomgyu, I don't know if I can kiss a guy" 

"Don't panic for now hyung. Pedal back for a second, take some deep breaths" 

Soobin does so, planting himself next to Beomgyu only to immediately fall into his side, taking deep breaths to get out of his own head. Despite being a little menace, Beomgyu is his best friend, his safe space of sorts. Even if his safe space currently smells like weed. 

"How did you do it?" Soobin asks after a few seconds of silence and Beomgyu hums, pets his head where it rests against his shoulder. It's comforting in a way, head pats always did make him feel calm

"I didn't do anything, Binnie hyung. He hit me up at a party and was charming. I didn't have time to think about wether I was into it or not. All I knew was that it felt good, that I wanted more and he gave it to me. Just turn your head off for a while, don't overthink anything, specially if you haven't actually kissed anyone. Let the mood lead you and your body will do the rest, if you're into it" 

That.... That might've been the most mature thing Beomgyu has ever said in the five years they've known eachother. Then again, Beomgyu is probably high and feeling himself so the maturity won't last long. 

"Thanks gyu. Also no more weed inside the apartment" 

"I had the window open hyung!" 

"I can smell it all over you idiot. Go shower" 

The younger groans, pouting and muttering something Soobin pretends not to hear as he stumbles into the bathroom. 

Just turn your head off huh. 

🌟🌸🌟🌸😻🐰😻🐰😻🐰🌸🌟🌸🌟

When they meet up the following Sunday, Soobin feels a lot more confident. They're staying in today, Yeonjun is coming over into the apartment for the first time. Beomgyu is spending the night with friends from high school and Soobin is dressed comfortably in an oversized dark blue sweater and shorts. He ordered Chinese and spent the entire day cleaning the apartment. Having the ball in his court, being in his own living space makes him Infinitely more relaxed. 

The goal today is to talk to Yeonjun. Communication, it's important, and he has to communicate his insecurities so that nobody will missunderstand. An additional goal would be a kiss, just a peck, maybe as a goodbye or whatever. Not necessary, but if the mood is right he could totally do that. He wants to do that.

Part of his preparation for tonight was being sure wether he even wanted to do anything physical with Yeonjun. Maybe he was just very much whipped in a friend type of way and interpreting way too much into his own feelings. However, after letting himself think about Yeonjun in, well, _that_ way, he quickly came to the conclusion that Yeonjun is unfairly attractive. 

It's things Soobin has successfully ignored before. His sharp, cat like eyes, his full lips, the long legs, narrow waist, fluffy hair... If he wants to (he does) he could probably spend hours praising Yeonjuns looks. Add his stunning visual to the kindness of his heart and the way he's effortlessly charming and can make his heart beat way out of rhythm and Soobin is very sure he wouldn't mind kissing Yeonjun, amongst many other things.

It's mostly nerves at this point, which is why he's having their date in his home, somewhere comfortable. But yeah, he probably looks too comfortable right now, he should at least wear pants- 

Ten minutes and a pair of pants later, Choi Yeonjun is standing in front of his door looking just.... wow. He's seen the olders wardrobe over the past months to know that the leather jackets are the only item he wears regularly and by far the most 'bad boy' piece of clothing the older owns, always paired with something a little softer or chic but wow. 

The black ripped jeans, the white button up that wasn't even halfway buttoned at all, instead showing a white shirt underneath that was still dangerously low cut, a black, thin choker and is that red lipstick? Holy shit. 

"Hey Bunny, I brought some snacks" 

Choi Yeonjun is trying to commit murder. Soobin can't even think straight (pun intended) as he lets the older inside, now feeling extremely underdressed in his own home. So much for being comfortable. 

"Just leave them on the couch. Do- would you like anything to drink?" It's warm. It's suddenly too warm and Soobin flees to the kitchenette to pour them both some water. Did Beomgyu leave the heaters on? Fuck. Scrap the second objective, scrap the entire plan actually, Soobin needs to collect himself first before doing absolutely anything.

"Hey, you okay?" He almost has a heart attack with Yeonjuns voice so close, an arm around his waist and oh god. 

"Mhm. M'good" Soobins can't talk, too afraid to because then he'll probably ramble but Yeonjun isn't having much of it, pulls him closer into his side, caresses his waist in a way that seems like it's supposed to be soothing. Soobin can't look at him.

"You don't seem good Soobinnie. What's wrong?" He's so caring, so sweet and Soobin risks a glance only to be completely betrayed by the smirk on the olders lips. He knows. Yeonjun knows and is toying with him and while the knowledge pisses him off a little it's also entirely too humiliating. 

"You know what's wrong, don't tease me hyung" it's supposed to be an angry statement, really, but it comes out more like a pouty whine so Yeonjun isn't taking him seriously, only pushes him against the counter to cage him in and oh god. What is this life even. 

"How can I not, when you're so cute" There's a hand cupping his cheek and while this setup is stolen from every shoujo manga ever, Yeonjuns gaze is soft and sincere and that may just be the thing that breaks Soobin. He's scared, just a little, of the tension in the room, between them, of the way Yeonjun holds him but he doesn't hate it. It makes his heart race and stomach clench and he's probably blushing so bad any tomato would be jealous but he can't deny that it feels nice. 

The silence drags on and Yeonjun does that thing again, looks down, probably to his lips, the angle suspects that, and then up again, pupils shaking even as he bites his plush bottom lip. Now Soobin can't help staring either, the red colour too distracting to not acknowledge it. 

"Can I kiss you?" It's spoken so gently, almost silent as to not break the moment and Soobin is on the verge of a complete breakdown. 

_just turn your head off_

Right. He wants this, he's thought about this for days now, there's no need to think right now. So he nods and closes his eyes, knows he'll probably panic if he keeps them open, that he's supposed to close them at some point anyways. 

"You're adorable" His voice is so close, just barely above a whisper and Soobin swears he can feel the words against his skin. It only flusters him more, heart pulsing in his ears, fingers holding onto the counter like his sanity depends on it. 

Their lips touch. It's a nice feeling. Yeonjuns lips are as soft as they look, pillowy even and entirely too gentle. It's almost dreamy, really ,as the tension in his body leaves slowly, as he lets himself relax into it all, truly shuts off. 

It's over as soon as it starts and Soobin doesn't like it, feels cold without Yeonjuns lips on his, misses them the second they separate so he follows, eyes still closed, chases Yeonjuns lips and reaches for his waist to pull him closer. He can faintly feel the older smile against his lips, the hand on his cheek moving to his neck and he's totally in way over his head but honestly fuck that. What's logical thinking when someone as hot as Choi Yeonjun, your boyfriend Choi Yeonjun, is kissing you? 

Apparently he's the only one of that opinion because Yeonjun pulls away again and chuckles, breathless and beautiful and Soobin has to open his eyes. The sight is gorgeous, Yeonjun is radiating something, cheeks pink and eyes starry and Soobin wants to keep kissing him badly. 

"You look drunk, bun" Long fingers caress the hair on his nape and Soobin is so lovedrunk it's ridiculous, heart soaring and head filled with cotton and the echo of Yeonjuns adorable laugh. He can't even talk, doesn't want to, his lips have only one purpose now and it's kissing Choi Yeonjun. 

"Come on, I was promised a movie" Yeonjun had to guide him back to the couch by his waist and Soobin doesn't mind, basically melts into the olders side as soon as they sit down because being separated feels like a terrible thought. 

"You're good bunny. Hyung will take care of you" And he does, Yeonjun is so good too him. There's headpats and little pecks to the top of his head and a steady heartbeat to listen to, he's not sure if he fell asleep and woke up or just forgot the past half hour but weirdly enough it doesn't matter. He's more grounded now, head plugged back in, but that doesn't stop him from indulging in Yeonjuns cuddles. 

"You're so warm hyung" Is the first thing he says after a while of comfortable silence, Yeonjun doesn't know how to work his DVD player or his laptop password for Netflix. 

"Spoke the furnace. How're you feeling?" 

"Good. Not so floaty" 

"That's good to hear. I knew I was a good kisser but i didn't expect you to be so out of it"

"Well I didn't expect you to look this hot so we're even now" Yeonjun laughs again, bright and warm. Soobin rarely compliments Yeonjun out loud, prefers to shower him with love in his own head because everything else is embarrassing but whenever he does it the older seems to treasure it that much more. 

"You're so cute. Was that your first time? Kissing a guy" it was a hesitant yet firm question and Soobin blushed all the shades of pink. He looked up to meet Yeonjuns eyes, expectant yet assuring, so deep he could lose himself in them. Maybe he has already lost a part of his heart in there, who knows. 

"Yeah. The first ever" Maybe it's his own imagination, but Soobin could almost feel the possessiveness from Yeonjun as the hug tightened a little, the gentlest of squeezes. He likes it, just a little. Yeonjun was proud to be his first, if the smile is anything to go by. 

"Then I hope I'll be your only one" 

"Are you proposing to me right now?" 

"Baby steps sweetheart, baby steps" 

If Yeonjun gifts him a choker for their 100 day anniversary they don't think much about it. The Promise ring for his birthday though....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this until the end! I'm having lotsa fun with this series so far and I'll continue writing little stories of Yeonbin bring absolutely whipped for one another.


End file.
